<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To your voice, I fall asleep by reveetoile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224187">To your voice, I fall asleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/pseuds/reveetoile'>reveetoile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:00:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/pseuds/reveetoile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For bearmiya who gave me this prompt (kind of at least): Five times Ohno fell asleep while talking to Nino and one time Nino fell asleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To your voice, I fall asleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearMiya90/gifts">BearMiya90</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh-chan can you hear me?” Nino asked with a frown as there was static over the line, he was hopping up and down in front of the home telephone, as if the line would magically be better when he moved enough. </p><p>“Yes, sorry, one moment,” Ohno answered and ended with a groan as Nino flinched since he could hear that something just fell. “Still there?”</p><p>“Yeah, but you are going in and out,” Nino whined, glaring at the phone as if it was the reason when the problem laid at Ohno’s end. There was no way that their phone had signal issues. </p><p>“Really? That sucks, God, here is so much stuff, what the hell? Macchin, get your butt over here and clean your mess or I will throw them all out.”</p><p>“Yes, yes.”</p><p>Nino giggled when Ohno huffed in answer, knowing full well that Ohno would not throw stuff out because he was too lazy for that and he didn’t want to bring the anger of their trainer on himself. It was always better for the older if he ran under the radar. Much more time to laze around or so he had explained to him when they had gotten closer during those training days in Kyoto. </p><p>Nino sighed softly at the memory, blushing just at the thought of the homesickness he had experienced those first few nights. He had always been loud that he would never have any problem about being without his family for a few weeks and had looked forward to this summer trainings camp. But he had been exhausted, and he had cried in secret, or so he had thought when Ohno’s voice had brought him out of his misery. </p><p>“Better?” Ohno asked suddenly after a few moments of total silence and Nino checking his phone to make sure that their call was still connected. “Can you hear me clear or not? Maybe we should just stop today?”</p><p>“No, it’s great now. So anything special happened today?”</p><p>Ohno hummed in thought but then denied his question. “Not even an accident. It was rather boring. Oh, sensei yelled once though.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“No idea, it wasn’t at me.”</p><p>“There are always first times, right?”</p><p>Ohno chuckled a pleasant sound even this way. “Yes, true. How about you? How is school?”</p><p>Nino got comfortable on the floor, dragging his legs close to his body to put his chin on his knees as he started to retell his school day, telling Ohno about the upcoming exams and how nervous he was because he was always tired nowadays. He wasn’t sure if he studied enough but that he wouldn’t just cut out gaming time, but that his parents would take the games away if he got bad marks. Listening to Ohno’s hums and laughter when he retold something funny that his dog did. Nino smiled and felt warmth bloom inside of him as he came to an end of his tale, feeling much lighter and as if his worries dissipated for now. </p><p>“Ne Oh-chan?”</p><p>There was no answer on the other side, and Nino blinked. He stared at the phone and frowned. The call had not yet disconnected. “Oh-chan? Oh-chan. Hey! I’m talking to you. What’s wrong?” he asked, getting louder each time until his mother scolded him for taking so long and loud, and that it was time for bed anyway. He huffed in annoyance and clicked his tongue. </p><p>“Good night, Oh-chan. Good work,” he mumbled even if he was sure that Ohno wasn’t listening anymore. He pouted when a snore was the answer and ended the call, wondering if he was that boring. </p><p>— </p><p>“Nino, talk to me,” Ohno whined on the other side of the line, but Nino was still pouting, his lower lip sticking out even if Ohno couldn’t see it.</p><p>“I said, I’m sorry. I just was so tired.”</p><p>“You could have told me so. I wouldn’t have insisted on talking to you then,” Nino whined, before swearing because he was, in fact, talking to Ohno. </p><p>Ohno chuckled, and Nino relaxed against his will. “Nino, Nino, Nino,” Ohno sing-song.</p><p>“What is up with you?”</p><p>“Nothing. I missed hearing your voice.”</p><p>Nino blushed deep read and hid his face against his legs. “Stupid.”</p><p>“No, really it has been three weeks because you didn’t call me,” Ohno mumbled.</p><p>“You could have called me.”</p><p>“I didn’t want to disturb your family, Nino.”</p><p>“And what if I didn’t want to disturb you?”</p><p>“You know you could never get on my nerves, Nino. So how were the exams.”</p><p>“Don’t fall asleep on me again,” Nino warned. “Or I’ll be forever mad.”</p><p>“I’ll try my best,” Ohno promised. Nino got comfortable on the floor again and told Ohno about the exams and that they went well. </p><p>After a while, he sighed when he realised that Ohno had fallen asleep again and hung up, this time without telling Ohno goodbye. </p><p>He ran to the living room, falling to the sofa beside his mother, grumbling and pressing against her. </p><p>“Oh-chan is unfair,” he whined, and she chuckled but didn’t answer as she caressed his hair until he felt drowsy and sighed sleepily. </p><p>—</p><p>Nino had soon given up to scold Ohno for falling asleep. He had learnt that Ohno didn’t hate him or found him annoying but couldn’t help himself since they only talked in the evenings after a full day of practise and performances on Ohno’s side. </p><p>Nino had school, baseball practise and dance practise daily, but it wasn’t as hard or as much as it was for Ohno. </p><p>“What is up with you today?” Ohno said, his voice was calm and fond so close to his ear. </p><p>“I don’t know. We will go to Hawaii, Aiba-chan, MatsuJun and Sho-chan,” he said then. “Johnny said so.”</p><p>“I will go there as well,” Ohno said, and Nino perked up at those words. </p><p>“Oh, so we will meet, yay,” he cheered. </p><p>“Seems like it. I heard the weather is nice there.”</p><p>“It’ll be hot and humid. I don’t know about nice, but I suppose people like that.”</p><p>“You are just not fond of hot weather.”</p><p>“Can’t help it,” Nino whispered with a sigh. “Ne, did you ever think about quitting?”</p><p>“Yes,” Ohno said softly, “how about you?”</p><p>“Yes,” he mumbled wriggling uncomfortably.</p><p>“Tell me why,” Ohno offered and Nino sighed. </p><p>Then he smiled and started to tell him about his worries about work and what to do with his future and what it meant to be in Johnny’s or start a real job.</p><p>When there was no answer after a while, Nino rolled his eyes fondly and rubbed his eyes as he headed to bed. Sleep was a good idea. </p><p>— </p><p>“Arashi,” Ohno mumbled, still sounding unconvinced and shocked about it all. </p><p>“Arashi,” Nino agreed, giggling just slightly as he heard the long sigh on the other end. “It’s a miracle, right? Can you believe it?”</p><p>“No…” Ohno said, sounding troubled and Nino nibbled on his lip. </p><p>“Is it bad, Oh-chan? Do you regret it?”</p><p>“I don’t know, honestly. I’m worried. Nobody knows me in Tokyo.”</p><p>“Stupid. Everybody knows you. You are a legend in the agency.”</p><p>“Am I now?”</p><p>“Yup,” Nino said with a giggle. “Nobody ran out when the trainer told them to, because they were not paying attention and then got yelled at that they dared to leave.”</p><p>“You left.”</p><p>“Yup, but I wasn’t yelled at that I left. The trainer was dumbfounded,” Nino giggled. </p><p>“But really, people know you. I promise. And…” Nino stopped biting his lower lip a bit harder. </p><p>“And?”</p><p>“It’s us, right? We can do it, right? All together?”</p><p>“Right,” Ohno said with a small sigh. “What did your parents say? Mine did laugh since we all never believed it would be possible for me.”</p><p>“They were delighted. My cousin called when we were back and teased me that I needed to thank her and shall give her part of my pay from now on since she found me and such stupid things.”</p><p>“They love you.”</p><p>“Yes… Grandpa was not so happy, though.”</p><p>“Why?” Ohno asked, and Nino worried his lip. He sighed and closed his eyes as he started to explain about how happy his grandfather had been when he was born as the only boy in the family and what was expected from him which didn’t work now and how scared he was to go back to school now that they had debuted and that stupid plastic costume. </p><p>He giggled when Ohno answered with a soft snore. He had learnt that Ohno only fell asleep if he was comfortable, and somehow it made him very happy that he was the reason.</p><p>—</p><p>“Five years,” Nino breathed as he laid in bed with his phone pressed against his ears. </p><p>Ohno chuckled on the other end and agreed with a hum.</p><p>“Are you going to fall asleep on me, old man?”</p><p>“I’m still awake.”</p><p>“Let’s see how long,” Nino giggled. </p><p>“So, five years?” Ohno repeated. </p><p>“Yeah, can you believe it?”</p><p>“No, but I can’t believe so many things that happened in these five years. Can you?”</p><p>“We are not the scared little boys anymore we were when we began,” Nino giggled. “I remember how scared you were that nobody knew you, and the opposite was true.”</p><p>“Yeah, I still can’t believe that people had my fan. I was soo happy.”</p><p>“You cried, old man. Before this, I never would have thought what a crybaby you were.”</p><p>“I’m not the only one.”</p><p>“I suppose not,” Nino agreed with a giggle, which ended in a sigh and soft snort. They had celebrated earlier, and now he was on the phone with Ohno and didn’t even know why. He just needed to hear his voice and talk to him at the end of the evening.</p><p>“Are you still thinking of quitting?”</p><p>“No, not at the moment. I love Arashi,” Ohno whispered, and Nino smiled. </p><p>“Me too,” he mumbled, breathing softly as he listened to Ohno’s even breaths, they were like a lullaby.</p><p>“Oh-chan?”</p><p>There was no answer, and Nino allowed a small smile to appear on his face. “I love you,” he whispered, glad for once that Ohno tended to fall asleep on their phone calls.</p><p>—</p><p>“I want to come home, Oh-chan,” Nino whispered, his voice was small on the other end of the line, and for a moment Ohno believed it was because of the thousands of miles between them and not because Nino was whispering.</p><p>“Soon, right? And it is a big chance. The whole world is going to see how great you are. Everybody will know the name Ninomiya Kazunari, the great actor of all times.”</p><p>“I’m not an actor, Oh-chan. I’m a part of Arashi. That’s what I want to be. I don’t want to be here.”</p><p>“Liar. You like to act.”</p><p>There was silence for a while and then Nino breathed out, his voice wavering when he agreed.</p><p>“Still, I want to come home.”</p><p>“You will come home soon, Nino. It’s not forever that you are there.”</p><p>“It’s already too long.”</p><p>“Just a bit longer, you can do it.”</p><p>“I wasn’t there when you performed, and I will miss more performances. When I’m back, nobody will remember me as part of Arashi. They will get used to you four, and think you are perfect that way.”</p><p>“Stupid. Everybody is missing you, we and the fans,” Ohno explained. “Nobody will think that we are better without you. You belong to Arashi,” Ohno whispered. </p><p>“You are doing great without me.”</p><p>“Not true. There is always a gap without you. But we want to do our best so that Arashi is still strong for you when you come back.”</p><p>“After this, I will never agree for another movie out here.”</p><p>“We’ll see about that when the time comes.”</p><p>“No, Arashi is more important,” Nino said with conviction. “I miss home… I miss you…guys,” he mumbled frowning at the time between you and guys and hoping that Ohno didn’t realise. </p><p>“We are here waiting for you.”</p><p>“Tell me about what you lot did,” Nino asked, and Ohno chuckled warmly. When Nino closed his eyes, he could almost feel the breath over his neck, and he sighed as Ohno told him about what the other guys did and whatever mishap happened.</p><p>At the start, Nino was still chuckling or humming in an answer but as time went, the exhaustion of today finally claimed him and without realising he fell to sleep to the soft so very comfortable voice against his ear that made him forget that he was not home. </p><p>Ohno smiled when he only heard the even puffs of breath and closed his eyes. “Good night, Nino. Come home soon. I miss you…” Then after a pause: “And I love you. I will tell you for real when you are home.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>